


IF:Tokyo Tentacle

by stormanimeffwriter321



Series: Tokyo Tentacle [3]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/F, F/M, Intoxication, Lemon, Mind Control, Multi, Rape, Threesome - F/M/M, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-06-21 07:05:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15552300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormanimeffwriter321/pseuds/stormanimeffwriter321
Summary: This is a separate fic for the Tokyo Tentacle fic I am working on. Since originally it was a plotless fic but suddenly not, I decided to separate the plotless part and put it here. [Lemons/Rape]





	1. IF: Kureo x Touka

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul.**

**A/N: This is a separate fic for the** **_Tokyo Tentacle_ ** **fic I am working on. Since originally it was a plotless fic but suddenly not, I decided to separate the** **_plotless_ ** **part and put it here. Thank you** **_dear user_ ** **for the idea (I'm not sure it's okay to mention you so I'll keep you anonymous). Without further ado!**

Dragon General Arc (Part 3) of the series, you'll see Touka in a tight spot. She is paralyzed and unable to use her tentacles thanks to Kureo's drug. But there he was only able to tear her clothes but not do anything. In this bonus non-canon-to-the-fic chapter, it'll be a "If Hinami didn't come to save Touka in time" sooo it'll be a Kureo x Touka thing. Yeeeeah I know, eww. Feel free to come back another time if I have another "IF" moment to upload here.

**IF:Tokyo Tentacle 001:**

_"If you do this, you'll have karma." Touka tried to negotiate._

_Kureo leaned close to her face, she can feel his hot breath because of how close he was. "If I can protect myself, I can protect my daughter. No tentacle is going to lay their hands or their slimy tentacles on her."_

_As his knife began to rip the cloth of her bra, Touka squeezed her eyes close. At least that part of her body she could move._

Her eyes were closed as Kureo slashed on her bra to reveal her chest to him. She gasped when she felt his hands poke on her breasts. He poked again, then again, and she can feel every single time he touches her.

Slowly she can feel her clothes was being taken off of her. She didn't dare open her eyes. She didn't know what good it would do to see him pleasure himself with her body.

She was about to scream for help but then he tied a cloth over her mouth and she knew she was done for.

"Let's enjoy our time together, shall we?" she heard him say.

He examined her body, so soft, so white... he caressed her skin in her sides so he massaged her sides up and down, his thumb touching the side of her breasts as it passed. Touka made small muffled noises from his treatment.

Then he leaned forward to sniff her neck, his right hand continued massaging her body but his left hand was now rubbing on her neck. He leans closer to smell her charming fragrance before he stuck his tongue out to lick the side of her neck. Touka's heart raced as he tasted her.

Since he took his gloves off she can see the ring in his finger.

_He's freaking married! He even has a daughter and yet he has the audacity to do this!_

Touka cursed him in her inmost thoughts. She wanted him to just die on the spot.

_What an animal!_

She involuntarily moaned when she felt his hands were now massaging both her breasts. He was rough with her and yet she felt good. She wanted to cry but she didn't want to show she was weak, even if she was in this situation.

His tongue slowly arrived in the side of her face, licking on her like she was some sort of candy.

"Hmm, perhaps the paralysis has done in your ability to move your mouth as well." he says as he removed the cloth in her mouth.

Kureo examined her lips and chuckled at its softness and its wetness.

_NO. PLEASE NO. I BEG OF YOU._

Licking his upper lip, Kureo leaned closer to press his lips to Touka's. He forced his tongue inside to get a good taste of her. Touka wanted to scream, she wanted to kill him so bad. How could he?!

He pulled Touka's body close to him while he pleasured himself with this kiss. If it was even called a kiss. His hand was now crawling down to her behind, caressing her there, he moaned. His eyes were closed as he focused on the ecstasy only he enjoys.

What made Touka panic was when she heard his belt unbuckling and the zipper unzipping something.

_YOU DARNED MONSTER JUST DIE!_

He took her hand and used it to caress his member. She can feel that it was big. And that it was already hard. Of course he's touching a young girl probably 20 years younger than him!

She was disgusted by it. By what he's doing.

"Yes sweetheart that's it." he mumbled as he pulled both of Touka's hands to play with him.

_YOU DISGUST ME, HUMAN._

Kureo stopped a little later and this time he crouched as he took off Touka's pants. Slowly but surely, those pants were going to come off. He caressed her thighs and sniffed her scent once again.

His tongue began to lick her there as well.

Touka wanted to cry. No doubt he wasn't going to let her go. He was beyond what a monster was. She can feel his tongue getting closer to her most sensitive spot. He poked and rubbed on her underwear but she can still feel his hand.

"Dear your wet."

_Please just stop..._

"Let's end this then."

_Oh no, please... don't... anything but that._

She can stand if if he'd lick her, kiss her and play with her breasts, but her virginity? She can never forget the humiliation she'll have to go through thanks to him. The shame as a woman.

Just as she felt him removing her underwear, she can hear footsteps nearby.

"Just take it easy okay little tentacle? This will be quick." Kureo tells her.

Touka realized he was unaware of the other person around. She really hoped it was someone who came to save her.

**"LEAVE TOUKA-NEECHAN ALONE!"**

[And so everything that happened in the fic will happen. Kureo dies.]

[Next up will be released after Dragon General (Part 6). Juuzou has been a good boy there hmm...]


	2. IF: Juuzou x Akira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dragon General Arc (Part 6) of the series, you'll see Juuzou just kissed Akira and hesitated to continue so he took her to bed to let her sleep. In this bonus non-canon-to-the-fic chapter, it'll be a "If Juuzou didn't hesitate and raped Mado" sooo it'll be a Juuzou x Akira thing. Yeeeeah I know, odd. Feel free to come back another time if I have another "IF" moment to upload here.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul.**

**A/N: This is a separate fic for the** **_Tokyo Tentacle_ ** **fic I am working on. Since originally it was a plotless fic but suddenly not, I decided to separate the** **_plotless_ ** **part and put it here. Thank you _detrametal_** **for the idea! He/She also wrote awesome TG fics so check it out if you guys have the time. Without further ado!**

Dragon General Arc (Part 6) of the series, you'll see Juuzou just kissed Akira and hesitated to continue so he took her to bed to let her sleep. In this bonus non-canon-to-the-fic chapter, it'll be a "If Juuzou didn't hesitate and raped Mado" sooo it'll be a Juuzou x Akira thing. Yeeeeah I know, odd. Feel free to come back another time if I have another "IF" moment to upload here.

_*I guess consider this as karma Kureo._

**IF:Tokyo Tentacle 002:**

Juuzou lay Akira in bed, hovering his body over her and caressing her face with his hand. "Akira-san..." he whispered before leaning down to catch her lips with his.

He pinned both her arms in the bed, holding her by the wrists, using his weight to make sure she stays in position. Akira returned the kiss and the two moaned at the pleasure of their kiss. Juuzou then moved his knee to press the part between her legs. The woman wriggled under him, trying to move her hands but he wouldn't let her go.

The male investigator can feel that she was struggling from his grip, so he pulled from the kiss and gave her time to breathe. "Are you uncomfortable?" he asked.

"You're... pressing on..."

Juuzou pushed his knee harder in the part between her legs. She moaned and he chuckled. "Don't worry, all of this will just be a dream to you by tomorrow." he says and leaned his head back to her lips to kiss her again.

Their kiss lasted a few more moments and Juuzou let her hands go so he can begin undressing the woman.

"New guy, you are very aggressive." she says, hiccuping afterwards. Juuzou ripped the blouse open, tearing the buttons off. She held on his hands and he pulled her to sit up while he unclasped her bra from behind.

He smiled at her after taking her bra off. "My name is Suzuya." he says and pushed her back down, burying his face in company of her breasts.

Once again holding on her wrists to keep her in place, he growled as he enjoyed the softness of her chest. He sucked on one breast and her back arched as he sent jolts of pleasure all over her body. When her back arched, he sucked louder on her breast, wanting to almost swallow it whole.

Whenever he could feel her resisting, he'd continue with his administrations.

Then he licked on her nipple, nibbling on it and biting it softly. Akira moaned, feeling very vulnerable under him. Breathing ragged breaths, she turned her head to the side and tried to focus her blurred sight somewhere.

She can feel her body was in a state of pleasure but she didn't understand what was going on. The heat was there and something was poking on her clit. She tried to calm her breathing and look at the figure in front of her. Focusing on it to be able to identify who it was. "Suzuya...?"

"Mmhmm..." Juuzou moaned while he satisfied himself with Akira's other breast.

Akira tried moving her hands but she can feel the tight grip around her wrists. Her world was spinning but the pleasure was obviously there.

"Suzuya, stop..."

Juuzou stopped sucking on her breast and looked up at her. Smiling. "Should I get you something to drink again, Akira-san? Perhaps some water?"

He released her hands and leaned close to her face. If he wasn't going to leave she would've pushed him out of bed but he did. He left the bed and exited the room. She sighed and tried to get up. She was dizzy, everything was spinning wherever she looked.

She felt cold and noticed she wasn't wearing anything. She looked for the blanket to wrap herself in.

"Here." Juuzou comes back with a glass of  _water_. He came back without his top and handed the glass to her. "It'll help with the headache."

But she didn't take the glass. "Where is my clothes?"

Juuzou sighed. "Can you just leave yourself vulnerable for an hour?" he muttered and had one gulp of the  _water_  instead and placed the glass on the bedside table before pushing Akira back to bed, putting his mouth over hers, attempting to force the liquor in her mouth.

When he pulled away she began to cough and rolled her over, her front lying flat on the bed and her back facing him.

He lay over her and pulled one arm behind her back to keep her pinned to the bed. "Suzuya!" Juuzou leaned to her ear and began nibbling on it. His hot breath was all over the side of her face.

"I just want one night..." he whispered. "And I promise you won't regret it."

His free hand was rubbing on her clit. He was an expert and he knew how long he'd have to tease her before invading her with two fingers. Akira moaned at his assault but was still resisting. "Ah...! Stop..!"

She can feel the bulge behind her and she doesn't want to know what will happen next.

Juuzou ignored her plea and nibbled on her shoulder, biting softly. He continued doing so until her neck. When he felt that she was wet down there, he released her and pulled away. Akira panted and held on the arm that he gripped. Her wrists and arm now had red marks on them.

While she was recovering from her dizzy state and in an attempt to crawl away, Juuzou was busy removing his pants.

"We're not done yet, Akira." he says afterwards.

He pulled her by the hair and lay her down the bed again. He takes his belt to wrap around her wrists to keep them from moving. When her hands were secured, he kissed her clit before licking on the juices that dripped earlier. He spread her legs wide for him to enjoy doing so. "Suzuya..."

"Mmhmm..," Juuzou pulled away and crawled back to her face to kiss her, to let her taste herself.

He rubbed on her clit again to check how wet she was. He positioned himself before thrusting inside of her. Akira squealed and her back arched at the sudden assault. Juuzou grabbed the glass from the table, taking another gulp, the alcohol remained inside his mouth and passes it to the blonde woman. He then moved his member inside her by shaking his hips a bit.

"Stop it!"

He moved his hips again, he can feel her insides was adjusting to his length and that they were closing in on him. If there was one thing he learned from Big Madam, it's to be able to read a person's expression. To know if they're afraid, if they're in pain, if they're begging...

"Suzuya stop it!"

Juuzou held on her face, cupping her chin and squeezing her cheeks tightly. He will move his hips to make her scream and whenever her mouth would open he will pour the contents of the glass in her mouth and force her to finish it all. A tear fell from her eye before fully being intoxicated.

When her eyes began to show signs that she wasn't in a clear state of thinking as the liquor worked its way in her, he leaned close to kiss her.

It was at that moment that he began pulling his member in and out of her.

And semen wasn't the only thing dripping out of her that moment. Blood gushed out as well.

* * *

**[Next up will be after Dragon General (Part 9) is released. To save the boy who raped her tsk tsk, she got herself in another tight spot.]**


	3. IF: Kaneki x Akira x Juuzou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: This is a request from one of the readers. Still within the "Dragon General Arc (Part 6)" of the original fic.
> 
> Dragon General Arc (Part 6) of the series, you'll see Juuzou just kissed Akira and hesitated to continue so he took her to bed to let her sleep. In this bonus non-canon-to-the-fic chapter, it'll be a "If Kaneki joins Juuzou and Mado while researching, will there be a threesome?" sooo it'll be a Juuzou x Akira x Kaneki thing. I haven't thought about this... group/pair but let's give it a shot. Feel free to come back another time if I have another "IF" moment to upload here.
> 
> Lol this idea caught my interest so I tried writing about it and here is the result.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul.**

**IF:Tokyo Tentacle 003:**

After helping Juuzou and Akira write the reports,

Forgetting to take his pills to keep his urge in control, Kaneki was beginning to his hallucinations of his admiration, but he didn't dwell remembering her face because countless faces of different women flashed in his head.

Manifesting one tentacle, he was in a panic. He didn't want to run away anymore... he wanted to be helped. He was searching for his pills but could not find it anywhere in his room.  _I must've forgotten it at Juuzou's room!_

He knocked on the door but Juuzou wasn't opening it. He knocked loudly this time, he  _needed_  those pills.  _Juuzou please open the door._

The door creaked open, Kaneki's hands were trembling, his tentacle wagging like a tail behind him.

"Kaneki Ken?" Akira asked, recognizing him despite seeing his tentacle form for the first time.

"A... woman... must.."

"Looking for your pills?" her voice echoed in his head, that feminine voice rang in his ears, slowly changing to a seductive tone in his own imagination. "Why won't you come and get it from me?"

"YOU'RE MINE!" Kaneki screamed.

**Knock knock!**

Kaneki wakes up from his hallucinations and sees that the door opens and Juuzou was the one opening the door instead of what his hallucination told him would happen. "Whoa!" Juuzou was shocked to see him and backed off the door.

"Please help me Suzuya-kun..." he pleaded.

"Do you want me to kill you swiftly or in pain?" Juuzou asked and Kaneki stomped towards him and grabbed his suit.

"I don't want to be killed! I want to get rid of my urge!"

"I'm not gonna suck your dick Kaneki." Juuzou tells him with a blank face and Kaneki released him. He was searching around the room for any other living people. Or more specifically, he's looking for the female investigator.

"Mado is here... I know she's here..." he mumbled, drooling.

Juuzou pulled his collar and glared at him. "Touch her and I will really kill you." he threatened.

"But you want to do it too! We're both in need... please!" Kaneki's eye was bright red, his tentacle was moving on its own, rubbing itself on the floor. His hands were trembling too.

"Okay but we're gonna need more alcohol."

"I have something better than alcohol."

* * *

The three were in bed for a while now. Juuzou was positioned behind Akira, having her sit on his lap while massaging both her breasts with his hands. The blonde's head was tilted to the side while kissing the white-haired boy.

Kaneki was positioned in front, nibbling on the side of her neck while his tentacle was rubbing her part below. Since Juuzou's hands were just massaging the lump part of her breasts, he was the one squeezing and tugging on her nipples.

Both of them were hard already.

Moaning in pleasure, Kaneki decided to bite other parts of her so he licked the side of her face and the nibbled on her ear. He exhaled hotly, making Akira's left side shiver at his hot breath, and then he bit her ear softly again.

He wanted to take a turn kissing her, so he squeezed a nipple harder than than before, making her scream and Juuzou pulled from the kiss, caressing both her nipples to push away Kaneki's rough fingers. Kaneki allowed Juuzou to take over to cup her face and kiss her next.

"mmmMmmHmm..."

Juuzou pulled Akira's warm body closer to his, rubbing his chest in her smooth back. "I want to try stretch a bit Kaneki, you take her." he says and Kaneki pulled her close to him for Juuzou to give space in the bed and Kaneki lay Akira down, putting his body over hers and continued the kiss.

The white haired-boy then crawled to the end of the bed where he can have a good look at her wet clit. He ignored Kaneki's hard member but it was disturbing. "Go make her suck on it and get out of my way." he says.

Ignoring the white-haired boy, Kaneki continued to kiss the blonde and the blonde responding to his kiss rather passionately, while he was once again administering in her chest. When he felt her nipples were erect, he pressed his body to hers and started rubbing his chest to hers.

"Aaaahhh..."

Juuzou got busy caressing the blonde's smooth legs instead, sliding his hands to her bare thighs and putting two fingers inside of her. She squirmed underneath Kaneki but Kaneki held her down. Holding on her wrists tightly while still rubbing his body to hers. Kaneki's lonely tentacle was holding on one of her legs while Juuzou was holding the other leg.

"Make her cum." Kaneki instructed.

"I know that."

"A **a** aa **gh**...! M **mh** m **m**.. a **ah**..!" Akira couldn't move much thanks to their tight grip, her moaning and resistance made Kaneki growl, his A-cells was getting wild hearing her so he caught her mouth to kiss her, successfully muffling her moans.

Juuzou began scissoring her insides now, trying to experiment all sorts of angles to see what makes her squirm the most. Whenever her hips would wriggle and her legs and arms trying to move, he knew he was hitting a good spot.

"It's okay Akira-san, just stay with us a little longer. You're almost about to cum."

Inserting another finger, the blonde's back formed to an arch and Kaneki had to tighten his hold, cutting the kiss and she let out a scream. Liquid poured out between her legs and she panted as she rested in the bed.

Kaneki turned to Juuzou shortly before rolling off of her and Juuzou crawled close to her sensitive spot to lick the liquids flowing out of her.

"I want to thrust." Kaneki growled, burying his face between her soft mounds. "I want to be inside her."

The white haired-boy finished licking and sees her opening was twitching. He kept her legs spread apart before he licked on her opening and began to suck.

"Please stop... Suzuya.." they heard her speak weakly.

She squeaked when she felt someone's tongue entering her little hole and involuntarily moaned at the pleasure.

Kaneki lifted his face from her chest and glanced on her red wrists, her hands were laying beside her. He then cupped her by the cheek. He said nothing as he leaned close to her for another kiss. He bit her lip amidst the process and he can taste her blood while kissing.

The woman returned the kiss and also had a taste of her own blood along the way.

Kaneki's saliva was intoxicating. Must be a super power she never heard of. But whenever he'd kiss her, her mind would go to a blank state and go with the flow. Letting them do what they do and her body would respond to them.

"She's really wet now Kaneki. I'll go first." Juuzou says while rubbing on his member.

"We'll fill all her holes." Kaneki stated. "Pull her up. You can shag her front and I can do her ass."

"Alright."

**[Request finished]**

**[Next request will be published on my next update. Please be patient with me :D]**


	4. IF: Kaneki x Nutcracker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dragon General Arc (Part 5) of the series, you'll see Kaneki had a scene with Nutcracker but it was a cliffhanger(?). This is just the uncut version, it means it really happened in the original fic, it'll be a "What happened to Kaneki in his time with Nutcracker?" sooo it'll be a Kaneki x Nutcracker thing. I'll copy paste some parts then continue from there.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul.**

**Request:** _**This is a request from one of the readers. This happened within the "Dragon General Arc (Part 5)" of the original fic.** _

Dragon General Arc (Part 5) of the series, you'll see Kaneki had a scene with Nutcracker but it was a cliffhanger(?). This is just the uncut version, it means it really  _happened_  in the original fic, it'll be a "What happened to Kaneki in his time with Nutcracker?" sooo it'll be a Kaneki x Nutcracker thing. I'll copy paste some parts then continue from there.

**IF:Tokyo Tentacle 004:**

"Soft." he mumbled and on his own, he moved to begin sucking on it like he were a hungry baby. Mayu was caught in surprise. He stopped sucking and began to grope both of them, rubbing them with his bare hands and and playing with it.

"Never seen breasts before?" she asked him.

"I... I.." he didn't know what to say, his mind was in a frenzy and Mayu quickly understood it. She caressed his back with one hand and the other was pushing his head to suck on her breasts again.

"Shh... it's okay... you still lose your senses when you're in a frenzy. I can help you... but you'll need to pleasure me in return." she told him softly. He heard it but his mind did not process it as he sucked on one breast and played with the other.

_What is this feeling?_

_Why can't I stop? No. I can't hurt her! I don't want to hurt her!_

_"Kaneki! Please stop!"_

_"Aaaaah!"_

_"More Kaneki!"_

_Different female voices echoed in his head, the sound of them exclaiming their moans and wanting for more, as well as the sound of them crying in pain and begging him to stop. Which one was it? He was scared. Those images are coming back. Every time he touches a woman._

_"Please Kaneki-san stop!"_

"Kaneki!"

Kaneki awakened from his daze, realizing he was still sucking on Mayu's breasts and that she was moaning his name. He fell backwards in fear that he may hurt her the same way the women in his dreams were hurt.

"What's wrong Kaneki? Had enough?" Mayu says, kneeling down and cupping his face, seeing his scared visage.

"I might hurt you..."

"You and your single tentacle? I doubt it." the woman replies and pulled him close to her lips. Kissing him softly. He thought at first she was just one rough woman, but she can also be gentle when she wants to.

Kaneki felt her tongue invade his mouth, and his mouth met with hers. She tasted good.

Nutcracker's tentacles wrapped around his arms and body, the suckers in her tentacles were nibbling on his skin. He moaned. It was like there were dozens of women that was caressing and nibbling on his body and arms.

He held on Mayu's face and pushed his tongue deep in her mouth, this time he wanted to be the one to invade her caverns.

"Mmmhmm..."

Using his sheer strength and willpower, he carried Mayu and her legs straddled around his waist. He then slowly lay her down the thin mattress on the floor, causing the tentacles to return to her back and disappear, then he continued to kiss her, pulling away from time to time just to take a breather.

For some reason he was no longer afraid. Now it only felt normal.

He couldn't control his tentacle but it didn't matter, he still had his hands. He fixed her hair, putting the strands behind her ear so he can have a good look at her face.

Kaneki could picture a woman with purple hair for a short while but then it changed back to Mayu's image. He growled and leaned close for another kiss, his hands caressing her legs that was still around his waist.

_Kaneki..._

_Kaneki...mmhmmm..._

Not saying a word, he licked her wet lips before positioning himself in her opening. "You've been pleasuring me since earlier. Now is my turn right?" Kaneki whispered with a seductive smile.

"Aye my boy." Mayu replied with a smile, bracing herself for his length.

Slowly but surely, he was able to penetrate her insides.

"Aaaah!"

_"Kaneki-kun?"_

_"D- Did I hurt you again?"_

_Turning her head to the side, she saw his saliva dripping from his mouth. She wiped it with a thumb and Kaneki blushed in embarrassment, shoving her hand away to wipe it by himself._

_"I want to wake up."_

_"So do I, Kaneki-kun."_

_"We did everything they told us and yet... we're still here." Kaneki said, sad. He sighed and leaned down on a corner, hugging his knees close to himself. "I'm sorry I had to... do it to you again."_

_The woman knelt down in front of him, raising his chin by a finger and looked him in the eyes. "I am long dead, Kaneki-kun."_

_"I enjoyed it you know?"_

_"A boy will be a boy, and a mother will always be a mother." she cupped his cheek and felt the warmth of her hand for a moment before suddenly her body was cold. "Grow up, Kaneki-kun. If you get over your urge of me, you will wake up."_

_"Help me..."_

**"AAAGGGHHH!"**

Kaneki screamed his loudest scream. Lying down on his back, holding on his member in pain. Nutcracker crawled towards him, soothing his member with her tentacles, hushing him with her gentle voice.

_What happened?! Did I blackout?!_

"Kaneki... you went on another frenzy, the only way to wake you up is to hit you in the bullseye." Nutcracker tells him with a grin.

"T- Thank you..." he says and the woman chuckled, her hand was the one caressing his member this time, her tentacles were teasing his butt and nipple instead. Kaneki moaned.

"I like you you when you're rough, Kaneki." Mayu says. "But without your ability to control yourself, you'll take me to an overdrive."

One of her tentacle's sucker opened wide to swallow his member whole. It felt almost as if he was inside of her. "aaAaaAaGhhHhh...! Mayu-san, it's good!"

"So let me be the dominant creature tonight, hmm?" she tells him as she fixed his hair with a finger.

"Y- Yes... mmhmmm.." Kaneki complied.

Nutcracker lifted his head up to kiss him in the lips. Ignoring the mattress where they once lay, was covered in blood. Nutcracker's leg was covered in blood, a large slash was visible but slowly healing. Her lower back also had scratch marks that was slowly recovering.

Kaneki wrapped his arms around her body, feeling the scar on her back that was healing.

For a moment he was conscious of it, but lost his senses in pleasure when both his nipples were tugged and sucked by Mayu's tentacles' suckers. His member still feeling the insides of the tentacle wrapping over his length.

He was drowning of pleasure that he forgot about the scar.

Kaneki reached her face for another kiss, but was blocked by her hand. "Mayu-san?" he wondered why. "I want... I want to feel more of you..." he pleaded, his urge taking over.

"Then allow me." her tentacle left his member so she can crawl down between his legs and allow her mouth to suck on him instead.

"Aaaaah! Yeees!"

* * *

Kaneki was fast asleep after Mayu tired his body with her administrations.

Her arms were covered in dried blood dripping from a previous scratch wound that now healed. She was watching over the sleeping Kaneki, intrigued of what he was.

_You're a mysterious being, Kaneki. You're gentle and yet your frenzy turns you to a really different person. Just what was done to you that you turned out this way?_  she thought as she waited for the wound in her ankle had healed.

Juuzou arrives, fixing his clothes and tie.

"Did I come at a bad time?" he asked but then noticed the injuries that female tentacle had. "Did he... do that?"

"He was rough and it fits my taste." the woman replies and stood up, stretching her arms. "Let me leave my mark on him, hmm?"

"By all means."

Nutcracker positioned her foot on Kaneki's sensitive member.  _Thanks for tonight, with your amazing ability to heal, this won't hurt a bit, my Kaneki._  With that, she stomped on the part between his legs, awakening Kaneki and making him scream once again.

His scream was heard throughout the underground city and awakened some of the sleepers.

**[Request finished. So reminder, this happened behind the scenes of the original fic.]**

**[For now, I'll work on another _almost_  that will happen in the Dragon General Arc (Part 9). Thanks for reading!]**


	5. IF: Kaneki x Kurona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dragon General Arc (Part 5) of the series, you'll see Kaneki had a scene with Nutcracker and Kurona appears in that chapter too, although she didn't meet Kaneki. In this bonus non-canon-to-the-fic chapter, it'll be a "If Kaneki does it with Kurona instead of Nutcracker" sooo it'll be a Kaneki x Kurona thing. Again it's odd. Then again I have a thing for odd, rare, weird ships/pairs. Feel free to come back another time if I have another "IF" moment to upload here.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul.**

**Request:** _**This is a request from one of the readers. This happened within the "Dragon General Arc (Part 5)" of the original fic.** _

Dragon General Arc (Part 5) of the series, you'll see Kaneki had a scene with Nutcracker and Kurona appears in that chapter too, although she didn't meet Kaneki. In this bonus non-canon-to-the-fic chapter, it'll be a "If Kaneki does it with Kurona instead of Nutcracker" sooo it'll be a Kaneki x Kurona thing. Again it's odd. Then again I have a thing for odd, rare, weird ships/pairs. Feel free to come back another time if I have another "IF" moment to upload here.

**IF:Tokyo Tentacle 005:**

"Well..."

"You don't have a choice."

"Fine..."

Kaneki gave up and accepted his defeat. He recently met Juuzou and yet it felt like he knew him very well already. Juuzou wasn't one to be easily persuaded. Kaneki followed the white-haired boy to wherever he was being led.

And shockingly, Kaneki felt something grope his butt. He swore it wasn't a hand.

He turned behind him but there were too many people walking and passing by, almost like a market. He couldn't tell if someone touched him on purpose or someone just accidentally- there it is again!

Again, Kaneki turned behind him to catch whoever was touching his ass. But there's too many suspects and Juuzou was no longer in plain sight.

"Suzuya-san? Where are you?!"

"Oh my, are you lost?" he heard a girl say.

Kaneki looked around him, feeling a tug on his shirt and a girl smiling at him. She had black hair and one eye was red. She was half-tentacle just like him. Or so he assumed. What else could her eye meant?

"Y- Yes. I was with a friend and-"

"I can help you. But you need to pay me in return."

"I- I didn't bring any money." Kaneki showed his empty pockets, causing the girl to laugh.

"I don't want your money, silly. I want  _you_."

Mentally, Kaneki facepalmed. Of course, these people are not civilized. Money isn't of any value to them. He was in need of a partner anyway, so why not?  _Wait she's a little girl! I can't-!_

The girl noticed the doubt in his face, the hesitation to agree. "I am not a little girl if that's what you're thinking."

"O- Oh."

"My offer still stands. You taking it or what?"

"I accept!"

The girl smirked. "Call me Kurona. And you are?"

* * *

**"KA-NE-KI!"**

Screaming his name, Kurona was in a pinch. Her nails digging on the ground repeatedly to try and keep herself together. She was lost in pleasure as Kaneki's hardened member had penetrated her insides.

It goes in.

" **MMhmmmM!mmm!Mhhmmm!"**

It goes out.

**"AaAaAaaagagahahahhhH!"**

The results are the same. It was pleasure. His length must be too big for her, or maybe he was just good? She thought he was just some skinny kid lost among the crowd but he was secretly rough and an expert.

He enjoys hearing her screams and the way he'd hold her, he'd squeeze hard, grip her tightly and and bite her skin without warning. It was as if he were a different person.

Kurona was lying down on her stomach, Kaneki was on top of her, holding on her fragile body with his lustful hands that was pressing on her small breasts like it was a pressure ball. No doubt she liked it, but she was one who likes someone who gives her body a break.

"Kurona, please scream some more..." Kaneki whispered in her ear.

Her ear was already red thanks to his continuous biting and nibbling. Her whole body was in heat. Wherever his hand would crawl around her body, she'd shiver.

"AahhmmmMMm..." she moaned. But it wasn't what Kaneki wanted to hear.

He pulled her hair back to raise her face and see her neck. He grinned and licked on her skin. The sensitive young one moaned again, until she felt that his tongue wasn't the only thing touching her neck. Now he was softly biting her again.

It always starts soft then he'd bite a little harder, leaving teeth marks over her.

"Kaneki..." she panted as she felt she was about to near her climax.

Kaneki released her hair and breathes in her other ear that wasn't swelling yet. "I hear you..." he whispered and held on her body again, shaking his hips a bit before increasing his speed with his thrusts.

Kurona would scream.

Both her hands hits the ground, her nails digging deeper into the soil, trying to hold on until she's released her fluids.

"AAAAAGGGHHHH!"

She fell flat on the ground, panting. She wanted to rest, but Kaneki was still holding her and lifted her body up, pulling her close to him until her back hits his chest. She can feel his heartbeat. It wasn't beating fast. It was beating normally.

_He's not... excited?_

Kurona felt something enter the hole in her butt. She gasped at the sudden penetration. She wondered if Kaneki inserted his member but his member was still inside her. His tentacle then?

It moved. The tentacle inside her butt moved! She was relieved it left, she was able to breathe with ease. But Kaneki turned her around so they can face each other. She can see he was still grinning.

_He's still not tired? But we've been...! KYAA!_

This time, Kaneki was lifting her body up and down over his member, her opening was still the victim. His tentacle was wrapped around her waist and crawled down to her butthole again. It was sucking her. She can feel something small poke on her insides. No, it felt more like little tongues.

She reached for his shoulders to hold onto him as she was about to enter another round of ecstasy.

"Are you afraid of me now? Kurona?" he spoke and she opened her eyes to look at him. He caught her with a kiss and for a reason Kurona couldn't explain, she liked the kiss.

Her mind was in a frantic madness. Sending her an unbearable headache for a very short while then after it, it was cloudy... steamy... her sight was blurry but she can feel everything that was being done to her body.

"Ka..ne..ki..." she mumbled in pleasure.

* * *

Meanwhile, Juuzou was looking for the lost Kaneki.

"Oh come on you stupid new guy? Where are you? It's already 2am and we need to get back home soon." Juuzou mumbled while standing on a rooftop of one of the tallest houses within the underground city.

There was no sign of Kaneki anywhere.

Someone suddenly grabbed his collar and Juuzou finds himself landing on a cushion. Or so he thinks. "Looking for someone, boy?" the woman asked.

"N- Nutcracker? H- Hello!"

"You've been roaming the underworld for some time now... still haven't found the one for you?"

"No that's not what I'm here for- I-"

The woman cupped on Juuzou's member and her tentacles pinned him down to keep him lying down on her jap. She grinned at him as she caressed his length. "Lookie here... you also want it."

_I- If she leaves her mark on me, I will..._

"I know you're not a tentacle.. so I'll be very.." she slowly unzipped his pants, "careful.." and slid her hand inside to be able to have a better feel of his length, "with.." then she leaned down over his face, "this." she says, poking on the tip of his erected member.

Juuzou blushed.

He wasn't going anywhere that night.

**[Request finished! I hope it's okay.]**

**[Thanks for reading!]**


	6. IF: Touka x Hinami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rabbit Love Arc (Part 2) of the series, you'll see Hinami needs help calming her A-cells and asks Touka for help. Touka volunteered to pleasure Hinami without telling the adults. This is a bonus uncut version and it HAPPENED in the original fic, it'll be a "Touka and Hinami's moment together" sooo it'll be a Hinami x Touka thing. Never done an f/f before sooo... yeah. Feel free to come back another time if I have another "IF" moment to upload here.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul.**

**Request:** _**This is a request from one of the readers. This happened within the "Rabbit Love Arc (Part 2)" of the original fic.** _

Rabbit Love Arc (Part 2) of the series, you'll see Hinami needs help calming her A-cells and asks Touka for help. Touka volunteered to pleasure Hinami without telling the adults. This is a bonus uncut version and it HAPPENED in the original fic, it'll be a "Touka and Hinami's moment together" sooo it'll be a Hinami x Touka thing. Never done an f/f before sooo... yeah. Feel free to come back another time if I have another "IF" moment to upload here.

**IF:Tokyo Tentacle 006:**

"We're doing this once and never speak about this again. Okay?" Touka's tentacles in Hinami's mouth was pulled away.

"Y- yes."

Touka's tentacle crawled closer to Hinami's clit and teasing her opening. Hinami moaned again. The teasing went on forever but it felt good. The young tentacle liked it.

Hinami's tentacles manifested, she leaned one tentacle over her mouth and she bit on it to keep her moans to a minimum. It pained her to bite down on her own tentacle but she didn't want to get caught.

Touka undressed the young tentacle to have full access to the little one's body. She stopped everything she'd doing to focus on studying Hinami's fragile build. She was just a child and yet she was this sensitive.

' _I can do this... I just have to pleasure her a bit until she can work again.'_

Touka took a deep breath and cupped Hinami's face. Smiling at her. "Hinami, this won't take long, okay?"

"Touka-neechan.. I- I'm ready."

* * *

Koma wiped the sweat on his forehead with his sleeve.

He's been delivering orders here and there and noticed that there was no sign of the two young girls within the work area. "Where did those two go? They told me to take over but it's taking them too long to come back."

Walking back to the counter, he saw that no one was at guard.

"Ah seriously." he muttered to himself, hands on his hips. "Did everyone leave me to take a break?"

Walking to the kitchen, he sees the set of unwashed dishes at the side and the empty boxes of the coffee bean stocks they have. The faucet was left on, the water pouring directly towards the sink.

Koma turned it off and scratched his head. "Everyone's slacking off recently. Everyone keeps saying 'take over for us Koma-san'. Who do they think I am? I can't do all the jobs at once."

The door creaked open and Koma turned behind him to see Irimi's hair down for the first time at work, buttoning her vest and her tie loosened.

"Gee, where have you been? Quick run at the karaoke?" Koma wanted to scold. "Everyone's been leaving me behind thinking I can do all the roles here."

"Stained my uniform so had to change." she tells him after buttoning her vest.

"At least give me a heads up. You left the faucet on too." Koma said, clicking his tongue. He watched Irimi tie her hair in a bun and washed his hands. "Well, I have to get back outside. Since Touka and Hinami left for some reason.

"Left?"

Koma shrugged. "They told me to take over then didn't come back." he dried his hands on the white cloth and went for the door. "Don't even think about slacking off again. We're the only matured adults here."

"Right. I got your back, partner." she teased and Koma left the kitchen to get back to work.

**Thud! Thud!**

Irimi looked up at the ceiling, being able to smell the scent of cum from above. She can recognize Touka's but the other one was new to her. She assumed the other one was Hinami and that the two were having a moment together.

Smiling shortly, she went back to washing the dishes.

* * *

Touka's tentacles wrapped around Hinami's waist, lifting her up from the floor.

The older tentacle slides her hand on Hinami's chest, she caressed Hinami's immature breasts and the younger tentacle let out a gasp. Touka used both her thumbs to caress both nipples, making Hinami moan louder.

"T- Touka-neechan.."

She continued teasing before leaning close to Hinami's body, her hands now caressing Hinami's sides, she can feel the young one shuddering. Touka then stuck her tongue out and began licking on the little tentacle's nipple.

"Aaah!"

Hinami's legs began to kick on the floor but she couldn't reach it because she was being lifted up by Touka's tentacles. Hinami gripped on Touka's uniform instead, holding onto her big sis who was licking on her sensitive little melons.

Ignoring the little girl's spasm, Touka did the same to Hinami's other nipple. Rubbing it a bit before sucking on it like lollipop.

"Aaah Touka-neechan!"

Out of her back, Hinami's tentacles manifested yet again, one tentacle flied up to the ceiling, another went through the window and the two went on the floor, slamming on it hard making a thud below.

"Shh Hinami!" Touka stopped to hush the little one.

Hinami takes a breather from her shivers, being able to feel that Touka had stopped. Liquid began to ejaculate between her legs and she sighed in relief. Touka slowly lowered Hinami down and lay the little girl on the floor.

"Let's clean you up." Touka mumbled softly.

She buried her face in Hinami's opening to suck and drink the liquids. Hinami began to moan once again, her legs willingly opening wide and her hands are rubbing her own breasts.

This time, Hinami's tentacles were rampant, flying on random directions and damaging the paint and walls of the room, making a noise too.

Touka pulled her tongue out and hushed the little one with her hand. "Hinami, it's okay, it's done." she says but she can see Hinami's chest. Her heartbeat was beating loudly. "Did I... get you  _that_ excited?"

"Y- Yeah." Hinami admitted and slowly calmed her breathing.

"Crap, Koma-san is going to ask what that noise was." Touka mumbled. "You should get dressed, Hinami."

"Of course. Thank you very much Touka-neechan."

"Tomorrow remind me to register you to the karaoke." Touka instructed and fixed her uniform. "I'll head out first to lessen the suspicion."

* * *

Yomo returns to the kitchen to wash the rag he was using to wipe the glass outside. The pail of water in his hand was already black thanks to the amount of dirt the glass had.

He threw it in the nearby drain. Irimi was by the sink, a set of clean plates on her right side and yet the faucet was still running. She was just staring at the drain for some reason. (Touka is in luck that Yomo didn't hear the noise Hinami was making.)

"Iri-"

Gasping in surprise, she turned to Yomo with a forced smile. "Renji, finished with cleaning?"

"Yes. Manager wants me to go on another hunt." Yomo says, almost sad that whatever he planned to do tonight he won't be able to do. "I'll try to be back as fast as I can."

"Priorities, Renji. Manager's request goes first, you know that."

"Alright. I'll see you when I get back." when Yomo leaned close for a kiss, Irimi went for a hug instead.

"Take care." she tells him. "I'll need to finish up here so I can help Koma. Go get changed."

"Of course."

* * *

Touka was outside, at the back of the shop, trying to vomit the amount of A-cells that she drank from Hinami.

' _H- Hinami's A-cells are too strong for me... I can't... my whole body is in heat.'_

She needed to keep herself in control. But it's almost impossible to hurl and get rid of the A-cells. It was already flowing in her whole body, turning her on to the point that she was craving.

**[Request finished! After this is the events that Irimi persuaded Touka to search for Hide to 'satisfy her urge' and Touka finds Hide with Kaneki.]**

**[Thank you for reading! I will work on the second request.]**


	7. IF: Hide x Touka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Jason Obscenity Arc (Part 3) of the series, you'll see Touka and Hide are doing it in Hide's dorm room but because of Touka's trauma she haven't gotten over thanks to Kureo, she stopped before things got deeper. In this bonus non-canon-to-the-fic hchapter, it'll be a "IF Touka and Hide did it together without stopping" sooo it'll be a Hide x Touka thing. The unusual yet cute pair. Feel free to come back another time if I have another "IF" moment to upload here.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul.**

**Request:** _**This is a request from one of the readers. This happened after the "Post Jason Obscenity Arc (Part 3)" of the original fic.** _

Post Jason Obscenity Arc (Part 3) of the series, you'll see Touka and Hide are doing it in Hide's dorm room but because of Touka's trauma she haven't gotten over thanks to Kureo, she stopped before things got deeper. In this bonus non-canon-to-the-fic hchapter, it'll be a "IF Touka and Hide did it together without stopping" sooo it'll be a Hide x Touka thing. The unusual yet cute pair. Feel free to come back another time if I have another "IF" moment to upload here.

**IF:Tokyo Tentacle 007:**

Touka and Hide's tongues were in an extreme battle as their mouths clashed for one long kiss. Touka's legs were wrapped around Hide's waist and her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling his face close to hers while she was sitting on Hide's desk, Hide's hands were caressing her thighs.

The two did not want to stop unless they need to pull away to breathe and then go in again for another round.

Hide started to unbutton her school uniform and he was not cautious when taking it off her. He was swift, as if he had the urgency to hurry up and take her clothes off. Touka took a breather from the kiss and began taking off Hide's uniform as well.

He had a white shirt underneath his polo but she was quick to take it off him without ripping it.

Leaving the two topless, their mouths collided once more as if there was a magnetic attraction of some sort that it's hard not to keep their tongues away from each other for just a minute.

"Touka..." Hide moaned and his hands reached to her back, unclasping her bra.

Touka allowed him to take if off her and for the first time Hide was able to see her bare chest. He slowly pushed her to lie down his desk and hovered his body over hers, her nipples poking on his chest.

"Hide..." Touka moaned as well as she felt Hide was now rubbing his body to hers, crushing her breasts but it didn't hurt. In fact, she felt good.

Hide liked it when she was moaning his name, so she was really girly. He sucked on her lip one last time before he began nibbling on her neck, one hand stroking her hair and his other hand exploring its way from her shoulder down to one of her breasts.

The girl moaned once more. It felt different to have someone who loves her to touch her.

For tentacles it was natural to  _make love_  because it is their means of survival. She only had one experience to do it with one of Anteiku's employees because she was still new when it comes to these things. But she realized it was way too awkward to do it with someone she knows than a stranger, so she ended up doing it with random guys at the  _karaoke_  as the tentacles would call it.

A place to meet-up with random people wearing masks to keep their identity as they... do what they do to survive.

That's why this was the first time... she was going to please herself without that mask.

She can be just herself.

"Touka..." she heard Hide growl as his tongue slides down to her neck, tonguing her there... then down to her collarbone. She was pushing her chest out so he can do as he please with her soft mounds.

Tempted to suck her breasts when she let her chest out, Hide softly nibbled on the sides of her nipple before slowly capturing the nipple in his mouth. The tip of his tongue licking on the nipple that he captured. Touka, lost in pleasure, was playing with Hide's hair, welcoming him to tease her as much as he wanted.

"Hide that's so good..." she tells him.

Hide gained more confidence to touch her after the compliment. So while he teased her left nipple, his free hand crawled to her unattended right breast and began squeezing it. Not too hard, he wanted to start things smoothly before he allows the animal in him to take over. The way Touka moaned and her fingers digging in his scalp, he knew she liked it. She was also pushing his head down to encourage him to swallow her breast whole. Her other hand guiding his hand on her right breast to caress herself.

The blonde boy allowed himself to swallow her breast in his mouth, beginning to suck on it. This time, his tongue was able to taste the rest of her soft melons and once more Touka moaned.

His hand that she was guiding slipped away and she did not mind, she wrapped her arms around his head instead, keeping him steady to suck her breast. Little did she know that Hide's hand was now finding its way down to her thighs, massaging her gently before it poked on her underwear.

"You're already wet Touka-chan..." Hide growled as he gave her breast a break. "And we're just getting started."

"Y- You're amazingly skilled at teasing." she compliments and moans when she felt his fingers rubbing on her clitoris.

"Allow me to do more..."

Hide takes her underwear off, leaving her skirt on. Touka watched him nibble on her thigh, his tongue crawling up to her vulva, licking on it, making her flinch at the sudden jolts of ecstasy that shot up to her stomach and swollen breast. "Hide, I want to taste you too." she says but this time Hide's tongue found his way to her folds.

His head was now under her skirt, his face buried in her private part. He licked her over and over, seeing that her folds twitched before he slipped his tongue inside and Touka clutched on the edge of his desk as another wave of amazing sensational pleasure made her whole body shudder.

Hide kissed her clitoris softly and nibbled on it as well, his hands keeping her legs apart so he can invade her lower part.

"Aaaaahmmm...!"

Touka could not help it, he was such a freaking tease! She wanted it to be over and just get on with the best part but it seems that he was not done yet. His tongue slipped inside her again and he began to suck on her liquids down there.

Her hips began to wriggle, helping his tongue find a good angle to seize. Whether or not it was a bad idea or what, she felt good as his tongue has reached something inside her that made her moan again. Her own hands this time squeezing on her own breasts to keep the momentum of pleasure ongoing.

"H- Hide, please put it in already!"

Hide chuckled and finally stopped. He stood back up, seeing that Touka was in desperate need of his member right now, her hands caressing her own breasts sensually. "Keep doing that." he instructs as he began to take his pants off. Leaving him fully nude before her. He smiled and hovered his hands over hers, this time he was the one guiding her hands to caress her own chest. "Touka..."

His length teased her by only poking on her and rubbing her folds with his member. Touka can feel that he would still tease her before answering to her request.

She then felt his hands guiding her hands to touch his chest. And she willingly traced imaginary lines in his chest.

"Knowing that I can please you is enough for me, Touka-chan." he tells her softly and gently takes her hands off his chest, pushing her down the table slowly and pinning her wrists on the table as his body gradually crushing her body.

"Fine, but next time, I'll be doing the work." she agrees and he chuckled.

"So there will be a  _next time_?" he teased and Touka blushed. "I love you, Touka-chan." he says before planting a kiss in her lips, his member following lead and thrusting inside of her for the first time.

"Aaaaaagh!" Touka screams.

It took time for Hide to let it all in, his member feeling that her inside was wrapping around him- good. He wiggled his hips a bit to test how she'd feel and Touka would moan in pleasure. "This is a good spot." Hide teased and moved a bit to the right, "or this" he continued to tease.

"Oh for goodness sake Hide, just do m-!"

Hide caught her in surprise when his length suddenly thrusts and then pulled back then back inside her again. She can hear the soft sounds of his growling as he focused on riding her like a horse.

"Aah! Aah! Aah!" the sounds she'd let out every time his length would slam back inside of her private part.

"Touka-chan!" Hide would moan.

"Aah! Aah! Aah!" she'd respond to him as he kept going. "Please don't stop...!" she managed to say in between breaths.

This time his hands gripped on the side of the table to steady himself as he banged her with increased speed. Touka on the other hand, wrapped her arms around his neck, keeping her body pressed to his.

.

.

.

After her amazing first time with a human, Touka was fast asleep in Hide's bed while Hide was lying down beside her, smiling as he watched the female tentacle sleep peacefully. "Thanks for today, Touka-chan."

**[Request finished! Woohoo finally done after all this time ahahaha.]**

**[Thank you for reading! I will work on the next request.]**


End file.
